Idiota
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Un UKxChile XD    y bueno ya saben pero lo repito    no me pertenecen ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia... XD


Idiota

- Buenas tardes - sonrió.

- Ah... hola... - responde Manu.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Ah... tranquilo, caliente... aburrido - se hecha en el sillón.

- La segunda palabra lo hizo sonrojar levemente pero rápidamente aparto aquellos pensamientos - y-ya veo... - comento con suavidad mientras bebía un poco de té.

- Lo mira de reojo y bebe una cerveza bien helada - ah tengo calor, esta...tan caliente - no veía a Inglaterra hace un mes, y no le iba a decir "tengamos sexo" como un necesitado.

- Deja la taza vacía sobre el pequeño platillo - M-Manuel... - murmuro con suavidad - ¿q-quieres?...

- ¿Qué cosa? - sonrió de medio lado mirándole a los ojos, abriéndose un poco la camisa y echándose un hielo en el pecho - ah...ahora esta frio - siguió tomando su cerveza.

- Para que preguntar... - se dijo para ponerse en pie y acercarse al menor tomando su mano y llevándolo a la habitación.

- ¡H-Hey! a donde me llevas, mi... mis hielos... - trataba de alcanzarlos siendo jalado por el mayor y luego resignándose a tomar cerveza de camino a la habitación.

- Cuando ya hubieron entrado a la habitación Arthur le arrebato la cerveza de las manos dejándola en la cómoda, luego lo arrastro hasta la cama recostándolo y recostándose sobre este - no es necesario dar explicaciones o ¿sí? - sonrió antes de besarlo.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunto solo para molestando con una sonrisa y aguantando la risa en sus labios.

- Mocoso tu me estas provocando ¿no? - susurro en sus labios, su mano descendió lentamente a la entrepierna del menor.

- Hng... No - sonrió nuevamente molestándolo, tomándolo de la corbata y besar sus labios - he bebido cerveza y eso retrasa la erección, te costara - le advirtió mirando hacia abajo y apretando suavemente la entrepierna de UK.

- Pues por mí bien que dures más de lo normal... - sonrió.

Arrebato su labio inferior y le miró a los ojos, totalmente serio, para luego acercarse a su cuello y darle un chupetón remarcado.

- Arty, no vuelvas a decir eso...

- ¿Por qué no?... - volvió a besarle, esta vez comenzó a quitar su polera.

- ¿Por qué? - esperaba que el mismo se diera cuenta, pero desde que se habían conocido, o desde que tuvieron sexo por primera vez, Chile se esforzaba por alcanzar las expectativas de Inglaterra y así poder "durar más" sin embargo el otro parecía no valorarlo para nada, eso le molestaba - suéltame...ya no quiero.

- Lo miro un momento dejando su acción, las palabras repentinas de Manuel desviaron su atención hacia su rostro - ¿sucede algo Manuel?

- No importa - se sentó en la cama y tomo su cerveza levantándose después - si tienes ganas puedes buscar a alguien más "experimentado" que yo - se largo y cerró la puerta en un portazo.

- Quedo anonadado por la reacción del chileno, de cierta forma le había molestado su actitud - ah... - suspiro - tal vez dije algo que lo molesto... aunque él lo hace constantemente... - miro a una de sus pequeñas hadas - a veces es un inmaduro...

Se fue de nuevo a echar al sofá y se baño en hielo y bebió litros de cerveza hasta sentirse completamente borracho.

- Ah... ya no me siento bien - sentía un mareo y la sensación de que vomitara en cualquier momento, aun así se reía solo.

- Arthur lo observo a la distancia, con el menor enojado con el no tomaría en cuenta sus palabras - si vas a vomitar procura hacerlo en el baño esta vez... - murmuro, tomando su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO INSENSIBLE... HOMBRE DE HIELO... WEON! ¡TE FALTAN PELOS PARA ACERCARTE A MI, NO VOLVAI CTM! - le dijo en su estado de ebriedad, realmente molesto, violento - ME TENI CHATO CTM, VETE DE UNA VEZ WEON DE MIERDA - prácticamente lo empujo hacia afuera y luego cerró la puerta y se hecho en el suelo, ahí quedaron sus lagrimas, el vomito, y el olor a trago.

- Bien, ya estaba cansado que siempre terminara de esa forma, cada vez que Manuel se molestaba terminaba tratándolo mal y gritándole sus insultos, su paciencia se había agotado - ¡NO TE PREOCUPES PORQUE NO VOLVERE! - camino hacia su auto y se subió rumbo a un departamento que había comprado en el país.

Se sintió horrendo cuando el otro le respondió, pues generalmente se iba sin nada que decir, esta vez le había contestado, se sentía un idiota, y la sensación de babas en su boca volvía a inundarlo. Otro vomito de comida y alcohol y se giro, boca arriba, ahora estaba bien, estaría bien... estaría tranquilo. Oculto sus ojos con el antebrazo y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus pómulos a sus orejas, quedándose allí... "ojala no pudiera despertar"

Arthur abrió la puerta del apartamento y la cerro tras de sí de golpe, dejándose caer al sillón. Había sido un año difícil para la nación joven y él lo comprendía muy bien, había estado junto a Manuel todas las veces que se le había hecho posible, apoyándolo. Pero no permitiría que Chile descargara su ira y frustración sobre él. Sin duda volvería a su país a primera hora de la mañana al día siguiente.

Para cuando despertó era medio día, sabia donde se estaba quedando Arthur por lo que iría a pedirle disculpas por lo que paso, aunque no recordara nada, solo recordaba gritos.

Fue a asearse y cuando acabo escucho el celular del mayor, era su primer ministro, no sabía si contestar por lo que lo dejó allí, después de todo ya lo vería ese día.

A primera hora de la mañana se levanto y alisto todas sus cosas, todo listo para marcharse o eso pensó, pero noto que su móvil no aparecía por ningún lado.

- Fuck… - murmuro - seguramente lo olvide en casa de Manuel… - suspiro, tomo sus llaves y fue rumbo en busca del aparato.

Se estaba limpiando sus cositas, cuando oyó el timbre y fue a abrir, poniéndose un buzo y una polera, sin nada debajo y fue a abrir.

- ¿Arty? - tenia un dolor de cabeza horrendo pero ya no le importaba, él estaba allí. Lo abrazó y beso su frente, y luego el lugar donde lo había marcado. - Yo... yo... se te quedo el celular - partió a buscarlo.

- Por eso h venido… - dijo y se quedo esperando en la entrada hasta que el menor volvió con el aparato en sus manos, entregándoselo - ¿te encuentras mejor? - pregunto mientras revisaba la llamada perdida.

- No, me duele la cabeza... Hnm... Arthur yo... lo si... sien... - en eso el teléfono de Arthur comenzó a sonar haciendo que el chileno suspirara.

- Lo siento debo contestar… - dijo alejándose un poco para atender la llamada, la que no duro mucho tiempo, luego de cortar se acerco a Manuel - bueno, será mejor que descanses… y procura ser más cuidadoso… - guardo su celular, no estaba molesto, pero aun le afectaba la discusión del día anterior - debo volver a mi país…

- ¿Volverás? - pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, cual perro a su dueño, esperando que el otro le diera una palmada en la cabeza para alentar sus esperanzas.

- Manuel… - murmuro con suavidad - yo… - suspiro - dime ¿por que te enfadaste tanto ayer?… - le miro serio, directamente a los ojos oscuros de la otra nación.

Tembló como un cachorro al ser regañado por su dueño y se sentó en el suelo, mirándolo hacia arriba y luego cerró sus ojos

- Porque tú nunca te das cuenta de mis sentimientos... me he esforzado mucho para satisfacer tu ansioso pico para que me digas que no aguantare... es frustrante ser siempre la mina y que tu pololo no te reconozca ni una wea...

- Rio suavemente agachándose hasta la altura del menor, tomo su rostro con ambas manos sonriéndole - no te pido que te esfuerces Manu… estoy contigo porque me gusta cómo eres, no te pido nada más que sigas siendo el Manuel que amo… solo se tu mismo… es lo que amo de ti… no importa si resistes poco… porque esos momentos los disfruto al máximo… ¿entiendes?

- Pero de todas formas, es humillante que te digan esas cosas - lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, aun así estaba feliz - gracias - lo abrazó y lo besó.

- Manuel… - correspondió a aquel beso, mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Ah... supongo que lo arruine, ahora tú tienes que volver... - suspiro pesadamente mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sobrevivirán sin mí un día mas… - sonrió y tomo al otro entre sus brazos - ahora me importas tú…

Lo llevo hasta la habitación, donde se besaron repetidas veces, se acariciaron hasta elevar la temperatura de ambos cuerpos a esas alturas desnudos, consumando lo que el día anterior había sido interrumpido por un estúpido mal entendido, por palabras equivocadas y por el orgullo sobre lo que sentían. Nada los podía interrumpir esta vez ni siquiera el sonido repetido del móvil de Arthur sonando una y otra vez, sonido ahogado por los gemidos de ambas naciones envueltas en el placer y la pasión de unir sus cuerpos como uno solo.

~Fin~

* * *

Bue uno diferente al RusiaxChina XD

despues de esa amo al UKxChile

y bueno espero les haya gustado, si... a veces Manu se pasa de la raya con sus insultos.

Gracias por leer. y comenten, asi mejoran el vocabulario de Manuel... (es imposible)

N/A: Tambien hecho por MSN XD... con mi Yao y amiga... en este caso en el papel de Manu...

Saludos ju~


End file.
